


heedless of the wind and weather

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Asexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Christmas, F/F, Misgendering, Nonbinary Adrien Agreste, Queer Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Don we now our gay apparel.





	heedless of the wind and weather

Ladybug is wearing a rainbow wrap skirt and a black leather jacket over her spots (the latter is enough too big for her that it's self-evidently her partner's) and also an ace-flag crocheted hat; Chatonne Noire was wearing an enby-flag wrap skirt and a bi-flag crocheted hat, but has discarded both for (Alya assumes) better mobility and perception. As Alya livestreams, Ladybug swears viciously, yanks off the rainbow skirt, and promptly sacrifices it to slow down the akuma (which, okay, much as she loves Christmas itself Alya hates All Xmas All The Time month too, but _really_ now).

During free period the next day, Adrien watches that Ladyblog video over and over and over again, with a wistful expression that Alya doesn't really want to ask about till he's ready, no matter how much she really does; Marinette meanwhile drops an inverted-colors Santa hat on his head, and at least for the moment Adrien's face lights up with astonished joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
